


and all the years after

by greyskiesblack



Series: years & years [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adopted Children, Bittersweet, Blind Character, Children, Dogs, Established Relationship, Game Spoilers, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: SPOILERS:Chapter 9-EndIgnis finds happiness, even after.(Mostly because of Prompto.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> a few people seemed interested in a sequel (of sorts) to the years between, so... this happened, i guess?  
> (also i still have no idea how to tag anything so if I messed up, please let me know!)
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** A dog dies of old age, as dogs unfortunately do.

The first stray Prompto brings home is a dog, small and malnourished. She comes with excuses Ignis doesn’t need to hear, about how she was so _tiny_ and _sad_ and the shelter was _full_ and since they survived-

Prompto falls silent as soon as he says the word. It sticks in the air between them.

They’d gone back. The next day. They’d _needed_ a day. But there hadn’t been a body left to bury. Just a jacket, tossed carelessly to the floor in front of the throne. Messy to the end.

Ignis takes a deep breath. The dog runs over his foot, her claws digging into his skin. “What are you going to call her?”

“I… I wanted to call her Chibi. Tiny.” Prompto takes a step towards Ignis and hesitates. “You… You don’t mind?”

“Of course not.” Ignis opens his arms.

Prompto falls into them and curls his arms around Ignis’ waist. “I miss him,” he mumbles into Ignis’ chest.

“I miss him too.” Prompto’s hair brushes against Ignis’ lips as he speaks. He runs his hands over Prompto’s back, pretends he can’t feel the nubs of Prompto’s spine sticking through his shirt.

Chibi whines, twisting between their feet.

“Your dog needs to go out, I think.” Ignis smiles against Prompto’s hair.

“Our dog?” Prompto pulls away, his voice hopeful.

“When she needs to go out, she’s going to be _your_ dog.”

“But… when she’s not?” Prompto shifts his weight from foot to foot.

“Our dog.” Ignis smiles towards him.

Chibi barks as though she’s agreeing. And then she pees on the floor.

 

Ignis is exhausted when he gets home from the restaurant, dinner in hand.

He pauses in the entranceway before he even takes off his shoes.

“Prom?” He calls out.

“Don’t be mad,” Prompto says in a rush, taking a step towards him.

“What’s wrong with his _face_?” A small voice says.

Chibi barks a welcome and presses her head against Ignis’ legs.

Ignis slowly kicks off his shoes and holds out the bag with one hand while scratching behind Chibi’s ear with the other.

Prompto takes the bag. “She tried to pick my pocket in the market. I… I put my gun to her face. I didn’t mean to, Iggy-”

“I know.” Ignis gently interrupts and holds up a hand. “But why is…”

“She doesn’t have anywhere to go.”

“Ah.” Ignis takes a deep breath. Crouches down. “I can’t see.”

“Why not?” The girl teeters towards him. Stops.

“Because I injured my eyes.” Ignis takes his glasses off, puts them in his pocket. He can hear Prompto’s footsteps receding towards the kitchen. Chibi’s claws clatter against the floor as she follows the smell of food.

“Eww.” She reaches forward and pokes at Ignis’ eye. “Does it hurt?”

“Only when small children poke it.”

“Oh.” The girl draws her fingers away. “Do _you_ have a gun?”

“No.” Ignis shakes his head. “I’m a chef.”

“But you can’t see.”

“I’m a very _good_ chef. It makes up the difference.” He smiles towards her.

“Oh.” She falls silent.

“Do you have a name?” Ignis asks.

“We were trying to think of one.” Prompto answers from the kitchen.

Ignis’ heart twists. “You don’t remember having one?”

“Uh-uh.”

“She doesn’t want to be called Aurora,” Prompto calls as he clatters the cutlery.

“ _Eww_ ,” the girl says, and Ignis can imagine the face she’s making. The same Noctis would have made towards a vegetable, no doubt. “ _Everyone’s_ Aurora.”

“Everyone at the orphanage?” Ignis asks gently.

“Yeah.” The girl nods. “Wait-”

“It’s alright.” Ignis holds his hand up towards her. “You ran away, didn’t you?”

The girl shuffles her feet. “Maybe.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Prompto calls out.

The girl races towards the table. Ignis follows behind, giving Prompto a _look_. Even blind, he can still manage that.

Prompto meets him by the fridge. The girl is eating, oblivious.

“A child is not a dog, Prom,” Ignis says quietly.

“I know that.” Prompto huffs out a breath. “But we can afford-”

“Prom.”

Ignis can hear Prompto swallow. “Iggy?”

“I…” Ignis swallows. “I don’t…” He closes his eye and takes a deep breath. “I don’t know if I can handle a child.”

Prompto leans his forehead against Ignis’ shoulder. “Can… Can we find out?” He runs his fingers down Ignis’ arm, twines their fingers together.

Ignis squeezes Prompto’s hand. “Well, I suppose she won’t pee on the floor.”

Prompto stifles a chuckle.

“We’ll talk about it.” Ignis bends his head and kisses Prompto’s cheek.

Prompto tilts his face and Ignis obliges him with a kiss on the mouth, gentle and soft and-

“ _Eww_ , kissing.”

 

They have to go to the orphanage to sign the paperwork. Which means Prompto has to go.

Which means they end up leaving the orphanage with a seven year old who babbles almost as much as Prompto does.

Ignis feels like his chest might explode. Or implode. He isn’t sure, isn’t sure of _anything_. He feels like he’s building a house of cards, and if he breathes wrong it will all crumble down around him.

 

“Dad, Dad, come feel what I drew!” Lucy barrels into Ignis’ legs the instant he gets home.

“Let me take off my shoes,” Ignis teases as he gently kicks them off. Chibi and Cookie bark and twist around his legs. Ignis dimly remembers a time a year, two, ago, when he could take his shoes off and bring dinner home in peace. And quiet.

“Daaa _aaad_ , Lucy stole my crayons!” Felix whines, crossing to the door and blocking the way.

“Did not!

“Did too!”

“Children, please.” Ignis squeezes the bridge of his nose.

They both fall silent, staring up at him. The weight of their gazes makes Ignis want to lie down and take a nap. Prompto’s footsteps slide towards them.

“Lucy, why don’t you return Felix’s crayons and get your drawing?” Prompto says quietly, taking the bag from Ignis.

“Eww, there’s gonna be _kissing_ ,” Lucy groans and runs towards the bedroom.

“Eww!” Felix’s footsteps follow behind Lucy's. A door slams.

“I remember when I used to look _forward_ to coming home,” Ignis mutters as he closes the distance between his face and Prompto’s for a hello kiss.

“Lots of lying around in bed.” Prompto sighs. “How did this happen?”

“It’s your fault.” Ignis kisses Prompto’s nose. “Just remember that.”

Prompto scoffs and kisses Ignis, twisting his hand in Ignis’ hair. The kind of kiss that makes Ignis feel _very_ awake and _very_ aware of their two children.

His heart still skips a beat when he thinks about it. He pulls away and slides his hands up Prompto’s arms, rests them on his shoulders.

He leans his forehead against Prompto’s. It’s nice when they’re the same height, even if it’s only because of the entranceway dip. “Prom…”

“What is it?” Prompto tightens his fingers in Ignis’ hair.

Ignis takes a deep breath. The question has been burning for weeks, and if he doesn’t ask now, he never will. “Why haven’t you proposed?”

“W-What?” Prompto splutters. His hand drops away.

“Lucy was snooping. She found the box and asked me about it.” Ignis moves his hands to Prompto’s face, runs his thumbs over Prompto’s cheek. “So why?”

“I…” Prompto pulls away. “I thought you might say no.”

“Prom.” Ignis narrows his eye. “You can’t be serious.”

“W-Well.” Prompto clears his throat. “I know it… Isn’t what you want.”

“ _You’re_ what I want.” Ignis brushes his lips over Prompto’s.

Prompto kisses back, pressing his body against Ignis’. There’s the squeak of the door and a disgusted noise before it slams shut again.

“So you’d say yes?” Prompto asks, his voice breathy.

“Have I ever said no?” Ignis teases, brushing Prompto’s hair away from his eyes.

Prompto shakes his head. A tear slips down his cheek and Ignis kisses it away.

“You ruined my big romantic plan, you know,” Prompto mutters as he leans against Ignis’ chest.

“Tell me all about it after bedtime?” Ignis leans back.

“Mmm.” Prompto tugs Ignis’ shirt down and kisses his collarbone. “Definitely.”

 

By the time Iris is done organising their wedding, they’ve gotten an Aurora of their own - though at least she prefers Rory. It makes her name easier to choke out, lets Ignis pretend her name isn’t a synonym for sacrifice. Loss.

Rory’s old enough to understand. Old enough to not ask questions.

Gladiolus’ girlfriend ends up taking the photos. At least until after the ceremonial part is finished, and the children are done making gagging noises while Prompto and Ignis kiss. Then the camera is back in Prompto’s hands. He takes so many pictures and selfies that Ignis is almost concerned the battery will die.

Except there’s a spare in Ignis’ pocket, just so it _can’t_.

“Too bad about Altissia, huh?” Talcott says quietly as they move across the dancefloor. Ignis has danced with _everyone_ , and he’s fairly certain it’s only because everyone is impressed by how good he is.

“Is it?” Ignis smiles faintly. “This is good enough for me.”

Talcott smiles. “It’s nice to see you both so happy.”

“It’s nice to be happy,” Ignis hedges. “Speaking of…”

“Don’t you start too,” Talcott groans. “Gladio keeps giving me these _looks_ like he’s going to rip my head off. With his teeth.”

“Don’t be so barbaric. I’d use my hands.” Gladiolus’ voice comes from behind Talcott.

Ignis stifles a laugh as Talcott practically flees the dance floor.

“Prom won’t stop taking shots of you,” Gladiolus murmurs as Ignis leads them around the floor.

“Well, it’s not like I can enjoy any of him,” Ignis points out.

“But you enjoy him? Your… wayward children?” Gladiolus’ voice cracks slightly. “Who are-”

“ _Daaaaad_!” Lucy whines as she slams into his legs. “Rory’s being _mean_!”

“I am _not_!” Rory huffs, touching Ignis’ sleeve. “She keeps trying to steal my lip gloss!”

“Because Felix wants to try it too!” Lucy shoots back, tugging at Ignis’ other sleeve. “Dad, make her-”

“Children.” Gladiolus’ voice booms.

They both fall silent. Ignis can hear Rory swallowing.

“Your dads are trying to enjoy their wedding. Go bug your auntie Iris.”

“ _Iiiiris_ ,” Lucy wails, running across the dancefloor. “Uncle Gladdy’s being _meaaan_!”

Ignis snorts. “Rory, make your escape.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Rory leans up and tugs at Ignis’ sleeve until he’s bent down far enough for her to plant a sticky kiss on his cheek. Then she runs off in the opposite direction.

Ignis resists the urge to wipe at his face. “Please tell me it’s not _red_.”

“Why? Afraid it’s not your colour?” Gladiolus snickers. “Get Prom to fix it for you.”

“You’re a terrible friend,” Ignis mutters, stepping away from him.

Gladiolus’ laughter echoes around the room as Ignis listens for the sound of the camera shutter.

“She got you too, huh?” Prompto snickers as he touches his fingers to Ignis’ cheek.

“It feels remarkably undignified,” Ignis mutters as Prompto wipes the gloss away with a tissue.

“I think it’s cute. I wish…” Prompto trails off. Swallows. “It makes cute pictures. Rory kissing you and your face afterwards.”

“Fridge magnet material?” Ignis tilts his head slightly.

“Yeah.” Prompto leans in for a kiss.

There’s, predictably, the sound of gagging from Felix.

“When do we get to have our honeymoon?” Ignis mutters, pressing his forehead against Prompto’s. The word feels too extravagant for their plans - a weekend at the Leville - but Ignis likes how it sounds when he says it. Honeymoon. Husband. Wedding. _Family_.

“Whenever you want,” Prompto grins and plants a sloppy kiss on Ignis’ cheek.

Felix groans loudly. “You guys are _so gross_.”

Prompto pulls away. Ignis can hear him stepping towards Felix.

“What’s that? You want some kisses from your Dad too?” Prompto makes exaggerated kissing noises.

Felix yelps and runs away. Prompto chases after him. Ignis’ chest feels like it’s too small for all the emotions swirling inside of it. He rubs at his eye under the glasses and swallows. Crosses behind all the tables until he finds the one with a jacket slung over the back.

Ignis crouches beside it, stroking the worn material. “Wish you were here, Noct,” he whispers.

 

“Oh em _gee_ , you’ll _never_ believe this,” Prompto squeals as he sets the paper down. “Listen, ‘Four years after the dawn, blah blah, Wiz’s Chocobo Post is _finally_ reopening in a limited capacity, blah blah, call now to book your stay!’ Iggy, oh _please,_ we _have_ to go!”

Ignis taps his phone against the edge of the table. “So what’s the number?” he teases.

“Can we afford to take everyone?” Prompto hedges.

“I’ll take it out of the bakery money.” Ignis shrugs.

“Iggy, no, you can’t-”

Chibi whines from under the table at Prompto’s raised voice. Cookie and Milk skitter into the kitchen, tumbling over each other as they investigate.

“I can.” Ignis reaches across the table and finds Prompto’s fingers. Laces their hands together. “I want to.”

Prompto squeezes their hands together. “The kids are going to _love_ it.”

“Love what?” Rory asks behind a yawn.

“A surprise,” Ignis says, turning and smiling towards her. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“One of these days, Dad, you’ve got to let me cook for myself,” Rory mutters, sliding an arm around Ignis’ neck in a vague hug. And trying to read his phone screen, no doubt.

Prompto scoffs. “Good luck with that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to ensure one’s children are getting healthy breakfasts,” Ignis says primly as he gets up from the kitchen table. Milk trails behind him, pressing his head against the back of Ignis’ knees. “Especially when they’re prone to skipping meals.” He leans down and scratches behind Milk’s ears.

“Well _maybe_ if you didn’t leave the fridge full of cakes I’d have _room_ for breakfast,” Rory teases, bumping her elbows against Ignis’. “Do we have eggs? Will you let me cook my _own_ eggs?”

“I suppose.” Ignis lets out a dramatic sigh. “Prom, see if Felix and Lucy want to come watch their sister burn the house down.”

Prompto chuckles as he leaves the room.

Rory huffs and bangs her elbow against Ignis’ arm. “I won’t burn down the _whole_ house, you know.”

“I’d hope not,” Ignis reaches towards her and ruffles her hair. “I’ve gotten rather attached to it.”

 

Ignis wakes up to shuffling behind the bedroom door. His fingers curl around Prompto’s, warm and heavy on his chest.

“Just _knock_ ,” Rory hisses.

There’s a banging on the door as though all the children and dogs are throwing themselves against it. Mewna jumps off the edge of the bed and yowls.

“Are we being invaded?” Prompto mumbles sleepily against Ignis’ neck.

“Unfortunately.” Ignis kisses Prompto’s hair. “Yes, children?” he calls out.

The door opens and brings the smell of _slightly_ burnt toast and eggs. “We made you breakfast!” Felix says triumphantly.

“Breakfast in _bed_ ,” Lucy amends.

Prompto edges away from Ignis. “For me?”

“No!” Lucy rolls her eyes. “For Iggy!”

“Now what have I done to deserve this?” Ignis teases.

“It’s your _birthday_ , silly.” Lucy climbs up next to him on the bed and kisses his cheek.

“Is it?” Ignis slings an arm around her shoulders.

“Duh.” Felix drops the tray into his lap. “Did you _forget_ in your _old age_?”

Prompto snickers and leans forward to swipe a piece of toast.

Rory’s weight settles near Ignis’ feet. “Da _aad_ , don’t steal _birthday breakfast_.”

“Hey, it was in the vows!” Prompto defends with a mouthful of toast. “What’s Iggy’s is mine, and what’s mine is Iggy’s!”

“He only seems to remember that when he’s stealing from me, though,” Ignis teases.

“Well, it’s the most important time,” Prompto mutters.

Ignis laughs and reaches for a piece of toast. “Thank you, everyone.”

“Don’t thank us yet,” Rory grins. “Lucy made the toast.”

“Hey!”

 

The drive to the Chocobo Post is the _longest_ drive of Ignis’ _life_. Three children and four dogs and one cat all crammed into _one_ little car for _hours_.

Iris had offered to look after the animals, of course. But Lucy had _insisted_ that if Rory got to bring Bubbles, then _she_ got to bring Mewna. And Prompto wouldn’t leave Chibi behind, not when she was starting to show signs of her age. So it seemed a little pointless to leave Cookie and Milk behind when all the other pets were going.

Which wouldn’t be so bad, really, if it wasn’t for the fact that Bubbles got carsick, and Lucy got carsick, and between all the stopping and starting Ignis feels like a piece of string, chewed at both ends and ready to snap.

The singing and endless fighting doesn’t help much, either. Or the endless questions about “where are we going,” and “are we there yet,” and “Dad, I need the bathroom!”

“Come on,” Prompto says, rubbing Ignis’ back at a rest stop. The children are walking the dogs, stretching everyone’s legs. “Try to take a nap.”

“A _nap_ ,” Ignis echoes wistfully. “What are those?”

“Wonderful things especially invented for tired parents,” Prompto teases, leaning his chin on Ignis’ shoulder. “I even found earplugs for you.”

“Earplugs,” Ignis echoes, leaning his head against Prompto’s. “I married the _best_ man.”

“Considering Gladio was our best man, I hope not,” Prompto teases. “His girlfriends would kill us.”

“Probably,” Ignis agrees.

“ _Daaaad_ ,” Lucy whines. “I don’t have change for the machine!”

“If Lucy’s getting a drink, I want one too!” Felix protests.

“Why don’t we _all_ get a drink,” Prompto intervenes, standing up from the bench. “And we’ll _all_ remember to go to the bathroom this time, won’t we?”

Ignis crosses his arms on the table and rests his chin on them. He can smell rain coming in, and if he closes his eyes, it’s another rest stop, another voice whining for change. A different car.

“Come on, Iggy,” a voice says, and for a second Ignis hears Noctis’ voice. “Go take a nap.”

Ignis stands up. “Right.” He leans forward and kisses Prompto’s cheek. “Don’t crash the car.”

 

A hand gently squeezing Ignis’ knee wakes him up. He pulls out the earplugs and stretches, rolling his shoulders. Peace and quiet. Naps weren’t only invented for tired adults, it seems.

“I didn’t think you’d want to miss it,” Prompto says quietly.

“We’re almost there?” Ignis asks.

“Yeah. Ten minutes until the sign.” Prompto keeps his hand on Ignis’ knee, tracing circles and hearts and meaningless squiggles.

Ignis covers Prompto’s hand with his own and rubs his thumb over Prompto’s knuckles. Over the fading scars. “What is it?”

“Just… remembering,” Prompto says, and it’s all he _needs_ to.

Ignis squeezes their hands together, linking their fingers. “Least there won’t be a behemoth this time.”

“Gods, don’t remind me.” Prompto’s fingers tighten. “I had nightmares for _weeks_ , and Noct…”

Ignis hears the rustle of cloth. “King Noctis?” Rory asks, leaning between the seats.

“Yes,” Ignis says when Prompto doesn’t say anything.

Rory hesitates. “You never talk about him.” She leans forward and puts her hand over the top of Ignis’.

He ought to tell her to sit back before she causes an accident. Ignis covers her hand with his other, making a pile. Swallows the spikes in his throat. “He was very brave.”

“And very stupid,” Prompto adds. “Remember when he dumped the _entire_ bottle of bleach in the washer?”

Ignis groans, and Rory pulls her hand away, leans against the side of his seat.

“At least it did, technically, get the blood out.” Ignis murmurs, squeezing Prompto’s hand again.

“And all the colour.” Prompto smiles.

“I… I heard at school that once he killed a Fire Giant all by _himself_ ,” Rory says slowly. Testing the waters.

Prompto and Ignis both scoff in unison. “No way,” Prompto says, beating Ignis to the punch. “We _all_ had to work together to kill daemons like that.”

“What was it like?” Felix asks, leaning forward.

“The first time it was terrifying,” Ignis says, leaning his head back against the seat and remembering. “We were driving down the road, just like this, and out of _nowhere_ we see this smoke form in front of the car-”

“And Iggy slams the brakes so hard I _totally_ got a concussion,” Prompto interrupts, grinning.

“You did _not_.” Ignis rolls his eyes.

“I might’ve! The potion could’ve healed it.”

“Did you _really_ save the world?” Rory teases.

The lighthearted mood vanishes like a candle being blown out. Ignis swallows. “No, Rory. We only helped.”

“Oh.” She leans back. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Ignis turns in the seat and smiles towards her. “It’s just…”

Lucy yawns and then squeals. “Is that a _chocobo_?!”

 

That night, when he’s lying in bed with Prompto curled around him and Milk snoring at the foot of the bed, keeping Ignis’ legs pinned, Ignis can’t help remembering. The smell of chocobos hangs in the air, and it’s another bed, a different night, being pinned down by Noctis’ arm as they squeeze into the last room left.

“Prom,” Ignis whispers.

Prompto nuzzles closer. “Mmm?”

Ignis’ breath shudders in his lungs, like it wants to escape even as he’s choking it down. “I-I-”

Prompto twists and squirms until Ignis’ face is against his shoulder. Ignis holds on to Prompto like he’s the air in his lungs. The first sob comes slowly. And then he’s crying, horrible wracking sobs that barely make a sound.

Prompto strokes his back, runs his fingers through his hair. Whispers meaningless nothings. It’s not the _same_ , and it _aches_ , but eventually Ignis runs out of tears and falls asleep, safe and warm in the circle of Prompto’s arms.

 

They spend a week at the chocobo ranch, laughing and smiling so much that it _aches_. It’s not the same as being there with Noctis. It _hurts_ to not be there with Noctis. But Prompto leans against him as they sit under a tree, and he can hear his children - _his children_ \- laughing and squealing. The dogs bark, the chocobos kwee, and it feels like home. Like happiness.

 

“Did you hear this?” Rory barges into the kitchen and almost trips over Chibi. “Damnit, Chibi-”

“Hear what?” Ignis asks, clicking his fingers by his side.

Chibi leans her head onto his thigh and thumps her tail against the ground as Ignis rubs behind her ears. She’s getting slow. Old. _Too_ old.

“About Insomnia.” Rory sinks into the chair opposite. “They’re officially reopening the city. Any previous citizen is entitled to compensation.”

“Compensation,” Ignis echoes. His fingers stop in Chibi’s fur.

“Dad, we could move-”

“No.” Ignis snaps. Chibi whines and slinks to the floor.

He can hear the clock ticking. Rory’s shocked breaths.

Ignis stands, scraping the chair behind him. “I… I apologise.” He flees the room before Rory can say anything, almost tripping over Chibi as she twists around his legs.

 

Prompto wakes him up when he slides into bed next to him. Warm and _there_.

“Iggy?” His voice is soft as he curls around Ignis like a cat.

“I snapped at Rory,” Ignis mumbles against the pillow.

Prompto rubs at Ignis’ back. “She’s fine.”

“I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s _fine_ , Ignis.” Prompto presses a kiss against Ignis’ shoulder.

“She… Insomnia.” Ignis turns his head slightly, the cloth scraping against his scar.

Prompto swallows. “I saw photos. It’s… It’s like nothing happened. At least in some parts.” He traces shapes onto Ignis’ skin.

“I don’t think I can.” Ignis whispers.

Prompto’s fingers pause. “I…” He swallows. “They called me. The mayor. Somebody. They said…”

Ignis buries his face back into the pillow. Twists his arm uncomfortably to twine his fingers through Prompto’s.

“They said we could pick anywhere we wanted,” Prompto continues, nuzzling closer. “I asked if they had any bakeries. I just _asked_ , Iggy. But…”

Ignis shakes his head against the pillow. It’s hard to breathe. Impossible to breathe. There’s a hand squeezing his throat, and Noctis’ voice is in his ears, and-

He takes a deep breath. Shifts his face towards Prompto. “But?”

Prompto presses his forehead against Ignis’. “Someone… I don’t know. Rumours, maybe. They… They built one. The city planners. Whatever. This beautiful bakery, right across from the palace. All big windows and perfect and they said it’s yours, if you want it.”

“If I want it.” Ignis chokes out.

Prompto nudges his way under Ignis’ arm. “It’s okay if you don’t. We’ll find a nice place here and who says it even has to be a _bakery_ , anyway-”

Ignis kisses him. Prompto’s breath huffs out his nose in surprise before he kisses back, twisting their tongues together. It’s warm and makes it even _more_ impossible to breathe, but Prompto’s hands slide down Ignis’ back and he doesn’t have to _think_ about kissing, doesn’t have to-

Prompto gently pulls away. “Iggy.”

Ignis lets out a shaky breath. “Does it have a name?”

“No. They said they’d let you choose.” Prompto kisses Ignis’ nose.

“What about the school?”

“Sparkly and new, just waiting for students.”

Ignis can picture it in his mind. The way the palace would loom over the store, its shadow darkening every inch. Rory in the same uniform as Noctis. Felix, Lucy. Walking the dogs down sun-dappled pavement in the afternoons. Subway rides across town because the fish is better when it’s fresh off the boats. The park, a riot of colour in spring and smelling so sweet he could _taste_ it. Snow drifting down so softly it didn’t feel real, tasting like winter on his tongue.

He takes a shuddering breath. Every memory he has of the city is so twisted around Noctis that he can’t separate them.

“Do you want to?” Ignis’ fingers press against Prompto’s skin.

“It was never really home to me,” Prompto says quietly. “Home is where _you_ are.”

 

Ignis wakes up to a choked cry. He stumbles towards the sound, trips over Cookie and sprawls over the floor.

“Dad!” Lucy cries, rushing towards him. “Chi-Chibi-”

Ignis’ heart feels like Shiva is squeezing it. “Where is she?”

 

They bury her outside of the city. Under a tree. Prompto doesn’t let go of Ignis’ hand. Doesn’t stop crying. The silent kind that make his whole body tremble.

Rory reads a eulogy that’s peppered with input from Felix and Lucy. Lucy grips Ignis’ other hand hard enough to leave fingernail marks. She cries as much as Prompto. Ignis’ heart _aches_.

The kids leave first, Rory ushering them away and touching Ignis’ elbow as she passes.

Prompto takes a minute. Two. “Did I ever tell you what colour she was?” he asks between sniffles.

“No.” Ignis switches hands and puts his arm around Prompto’s waist, holding him close.

“She was black.” Prompto’s voice cracks. “Black and _fluffy_ and-”

Ignis swallows. Prompto turns and presses his face against Ignis’ shoulder and _cries_.

Ignis holds him close, inhaling the smell of Prompto’s hair and fresh dirt and tasting salt when he presses his lips to Prompto’s cheeks.

 

The moving van goes ahead of them. A week ahead. They managed to get their names on the list of guests at the Chocobo Post. Probably because the boy who answered the phone went “ _The_ Scientia?” and dropped the phone. Twice.

It’s nice to be around people that are laughing and smiling. It takes Lucy two days to leave her room, but on the fourth she giggles at a terrible joke of Felix’s, and it helps.

Prompto and Ignis spend a _lot_ of time in their room, and that helps too.

 

“How do I look?” Rory says. Ignis hears her socks slide as she twirls.

“Weirdly like a girl I had a crush on back in high school,” Prompto says in a strangled voice. “Are you _sure_ you didn’t shorten that skirt?”

“ _Ew_ , Dad, no way.” Rory sounds like she’s making a face.

Ignis smiles. “Is the uniform the same?”

“Yeah.” Prompto nudges Ignis’ shoulder. There’s the sound of the camera shutter.

Rory squeals. “I didn’t even do my _hair_ yet, Dad!”

Prompto chuckles as Rory runs back to her room.

Ignis pulls Prompto closer and kisses his neck. “That’s a nice sound.”

“What is?” Prompto tilts his head slightly.

“You laughing.”

“Mmm.” Prompto tugs Ignis’ collar down and kisses him.

“Eww, you _guys_.” Rory sounds exasperated. “Lucy, get a bucket!”

“Like _that_ would even stop them,” Felix sounds like he’s scowling as he crosses to the fridge and opens it. “They’d just stay kissing like the _gross old dudes_ they are.”

“Love you too,” Prompto says, pulling away.

“Our children are so delightful,” Ignis mutters.

“They get it from you.” Prompto teases, kissing Ignis’ cheek.

Ignis scoffs and catches Prompto’s face between his hands, kissing him _properly_.

“Less kissing, more getting ready!” Rory huffs. “Come _on,_ I can’t be _late_ on my first day.” She tugs at Ignis’ arm.

“Alright, alright.” Ignis smiles down at her. “To the car, everyone!”

 

Everyone visits for the grand opening. _Everyone_. Aranea mingles between guests, her laugh cutting like a knife through the air. Gladiolus hovers between his two girlfriends, who giggle at each other behind his back. Iris and Talcott arrive hand in hand, and her stomach presses against Ignis’ when she hugs him.

“I thought you were planning your _wedding_ ,” Ignis teases.

“We skipped to the honeymoon,” Iris grins. “Gladdy wanted to _kill_ him. It was amazing.”

“Amazing isn’t the word I’d use,” Talcott mutters. “Oh look. Champagne.” He hurries off.

“Auntie Iris!” Rory makes a beeline for them. “You’re - oh em _gee_!”

Ignis drifts towards the sound of a camera. Hears Felix and Lucy from under one of the tables, whispering about who everyone _must_ be, and if they should really _ask_ Lady Aranea about the scar.

Ignis lifts the tablecloth and crouches down. “Don’t ask about the scar. Ask about her hoverships.”

“Da _aad_ , you scared me,” Lucy whines.

“Not as scary as Lady Aranea.” He grins at them both.

“She has _hoverships_?” Felix darts past Ignis.

Ignis holds out a hand and Lucy slips her fingers into it. “Go on. It’s more fun when you don’t hide.”

Lucy gives him a _look_. “Okay.” She lets his hand go and follows after her brother.

Ignis sets the tablecloth back down and smooths it out. Cindy is telling a story, her accent unmistakable. Everyone. Almost.

He makes his way towards Prompto again. Stops at the last table, the one right by the kitchen.

The jacket is still soft. Ignis runs his fingers over it, smoothing it out. It’s not the same as having him there, but it’s all they’ve got. All he _has_.

“Uh-uh.” Prompto’s fingers close around Ignis’. “No moping.”

“I was only saying hello,” Ignis moves their hands away and twines their fingers together. “How’s it look?”

“Busy.” Prompto leans against him. “I already had to throw out another photographer. Don’t they know the meaning of the word _exclusive_?” He scoffs.

“Mmm.” Ignis leans his chin on top of Prompto’s head. “I can hear the clicking pen of a reporter coming this way.”

Prompto squeezes his hand before letting go. “Then I’ll let you answer the question everyone keeps asking.”

“It’s like they never even read the sign.” Ignis mutters under his breath.

“Hello, Mr Scientia, Insomnia Daily News.” The woman pauses.

Ignis holds out his hand. She slips hers into it for a handshake. “Hello.”

“It’s a lovely bakery.”

“Thank you. I keep hearing that.” Ignis gives her a lopsided smile. “I have to assume no one is lying.”

The reporter laughs nervously. “Yes. Well, I don’t think anyone is. But, about the name…”

Ignis swallows his sigh. “I thought it was rather self-explanatory.”

“You didn’t want to name it after the late King?” The reporter presses, and Ignis considers throwing her out.

“I did.” He shrugs slightly.

“Excuse me, but Mr Scientia-”

“Excuse me.” Ignis interrupts. “As you can imagine, I don’t like talking about it.”

“But-”

Ignis holds up a hand. “It’s named after the greatest gift King Noctis left us.”

“Lux Aeterna?”

“Eternal Light.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy is obviously derived from Lucis, which is the closest they'd get to naming a child after Noctis. and yes, they would have asked her if she liked the name first.  
> also Lucy named Mewna after Luna. I am shameless when it comes to punderful cat names.  
> Lux Aeterna means Eternal Light, and is also [one of the songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbS-Zhz31CA) from Requiem from a Dream, which is a movie you should only watch if you never want to be happy again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Moon that Leapt Across Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116872) by [BabyChocoboAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist)




End file.
